


found family (come find me)

by koganewest



Series: KWmonth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Loneliness, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Whump, keith is really just put through the wringer when it comes to me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganewest/pseuds/koganewest
Summary: Keith spends countless birthdays wishing for things that will never come true.





	found family (come find me)

_“Happy Birthday to you.”_

He’s in his father’s arms, laughing carelessly. There isn’t a single worry in his mind. His father picks him up, spins them both around before tossing Keith in the air. They both smile as his father catches him, then lowers to the ground so he can put Keith down.

His father reaches into his pocket, eyebrows knit together to show he’s slightly apologetic. “No cake this year, son,” he sighs as he retrieves a lighter. “But you can make a wish on this, okay?”

Excitement widens Keith’s eyes as he nods. His father pats his head affectionately before flicking open the lighter.

“On the count of three,” his father instructs, then counts down. Keith squeezes his eyes shut and prepares his wish, pure happiness swelling within his chest.

He wishes that nothing ever changes.

Of course, things do change. 

The universe has a way of taking out its frustrations on Keith. His father dies in a fire, being the hero Keith always knew he was. The tragic event leaves Keith orphaned and completely alone, which is how he ends up in a foster home.

They barely acknowledge birthdays, so when Keith’s comes around, he expects the lack of attention he receives. One girl, however, approaches him with a dry leaf.

She instructs him to wish on it, then toss it to the wind. Keith does as he’s told. This time he wishes for change.

He wishes that maybe someone will tell his mother that he’s alone. He wishes that she comes looking for him as soon as she finds out. He wishes that she’s on her way at that very moment, waiting to see him just as much as he’s waiting to see her.

But she never does rescue him. Keith’s starting to think that wishes never come true.

* * *

_“Happy Birthday to you.”_

The words are written in Shiro’s barely-legible handwriting, surrounded by kind words in his card. There’s a heartfelt passage somewhere beneath, and then an instruction directing Keith to meet Shiro in his office once he finishes classes.

Excitedly, he hurries down the hallway to where he expects Shiro to be waiting. And he’s right, because when he opens the door, he finds Shiro trying to light a birthday candle. When he sees Keith, his face widens with a smile that crinkles his eyes.

“Come make a wish!” Shiro beams, waving him over to the desk. The cake is small and covered neatly in chocolate icing. “Adam made it,” Shiro explains in response to Keith’s confusion - it’s common knowledge that Shiro can’t bake to save his life. “He wanted to be here, but Iverson wanted to meet with him.”

“I’ll go and see him later,” Keith replies, then turns his attention back to the candles. There are two, shaped like 1 and 3 for his age.

Keith closes his eyes, and as he blows the candles out, he wishes to remember this feeling forever.

A few years go by, and his next noteworthy birthday is days after he gets expelled from the Garrison. The loss of Shiro is still fresh and stinging, and remembering the moment only hurts him more.

The cold is starting to set in the desert, and Keith lets his teeth chatter as he looks around for clothing. There isn’t much in the shack besides furniture, so he ends up lying between couch cushions to retain heat.

That birthday, he wishes solely for warmth. His wish doesn’t stop the cold from seeping in.

* * *

_“Happy birthday, dear Keith.”_

The group of paladins are loud and boisterous as they attempt to serenade Keith with the song. It’s awfully discordant, but it still brings a smile to Keith’s face regardless. Pidge punches him playfully, Hunk hugs him, Lance throws an arm around his shoulder, and Shiro beams at him in wordless communication. Keith knows he’s genuinely thrilled to see the love and attention on Keith. 

As a gift, they explain that they couldn’t go to the Space Mall, but they looked for something for him. They show him a knife and tell him he can use it to sharpen his dagger. And despite all the sentiment, they look a little apologetic that they didn’t buy him anything - since the other paladins had gotten gifts on their birthdays. 

Keith is quick to reassure them that this gift meant the world to him. He pointedly fails to mention all the years he spent without any gifts at all. 

They look relieved at Keith’s reassurance. He thanks each of them as sincerely as he possibly can, and his team seems to be pleased. 

He wishes they could always look so happy. 

* * *

_“Happy birthday to you.”_

__It was a delicate retrieval mission. Keith knew the risks, but it didn’t dissuade him from embarking. He needs to help the Blade of Marmora in any way possible, even if it meant giving his life._ _

__He hadn’t talked to Team Voltron in at least a week, he thought. He still kept track of the days on Earth, after Lance had suggested to him ages ago. And the blue paladin had been right: it was comforting._ _

__Though Keith didn’t have anything left for him on Earth, it made him feel closer to the paladins, since it was something they’d once shared. Keeping track of the Earth calendar keeps him from slipping into insanity._ _

__Keeping track of the Earth calendar also informs him that it’s his birthday._ _

__Birthdays, he realizes, don’t mean much if there’s no one to share them with._ _

__Still, he sings to himself. There’s a sword embedded in his abdomen. There’s blood seeping quickly from the wound. There’s no chance he’ll be rescued. There’s no next birthday for him._ _

__With a trembling voice, Keith finishes the song, finally letting the tears stream down his face. He’d always known he would die alone, but he didn’t think it’d be this scary._ _

__Closing his eyes, he lets out a shaky breath and makes one wish: to hear a voice over his comms. Someone. Anyone._ _

__All he gets, though, is silence._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i love keith more than i love anything so come [talk to me](https://koganewest.tumblr.com)  
> -lily


End file.
